


Flowers

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [73]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Having spent a week in enforced confinement, Illya was actually looking forward to seeing the office he shared with Napoleon. As the door slid open he found he could barely get in for the absurd amount of flowers filling most of the space.

"Napoleon, must you keep the gifts from your conquests in here?"

Moving precariously past the many bouquets and baskets, Solo came out to greet his partner.

"These are nothing to do with me," he told the Russian, with annoyance. "They are from your admirers, but the nurses wouldn't allow them into medical.

Illya tried not to smile.


End file.
